


Strawberry Starfish

by JennieBlackheart



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, British Singers RPF, Dave Davies - Fandom, Ray Davies - Fandom, Rock Music RPF, The Kinks (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 21:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17516069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: It is now Ray's turn to get covered in syrup and pleasured until he comes. Dave's favorite syrup is strawberry, so he happily licks and sucks Rays cock, his balls, and eats out his ass. Both come in sticky strawberry bliss!





	Strawberry Starfish

Ray was naked, and holding on to the foot board of the bed, awaiting Dave's return from the kitchen with the strawberry syrup. With an eager smile, he walked into the bedroom wearing nothing but his dressing gown, which he hastily removed. 

"Strawberry Ray, is going to be my favorite Ray, I can already tell." Dave licked his lips and smiled as he got behind his older brother, and began squirting the strawberry syrup between his crack, it oozing on the old blanket they had put on top of the bed.

"Oh, goddamnit, you weren't kidding when you said this made you ticklish!" Ray complained as he squirmed. Dave enjoyed this mild torture, for it was rare for such a thing to happen. Usually, it was he that was the victim.

Dave put the syrup bottle down, and got to where he could hold Ray's hips, and bury his face between his brother's perfectly formed ass cheeks. As he started licking, Ray's jaw dropped open, and he began bucking as he was continuously rimmed His cock began to grow as he was aroused, and Dave kept licking and slurping, getting red strawberry syrup all over his face. Dave probed his pink strawberry starfish, getting all of the syrup off!

Sitting up, he grabbed the syrup bottle and told Ray to sit on the edge of the bed. He wanted to cover his cock in syrup, as well as his bollocks. Ray obeyed, wanting to get off in his brothers warm mouth. Sitting, he spread his legs, and waited.

Upon seeing his brother's face he told him he looked like a vampire.

"Red everywhere, either a vampire or you ate out a chick on her rag!" Ray busted out laughing, but Dave was not amused. His cock was also not as hard either.

"Cram it, or you'll be getting yourself off!" Dave warned.

Ray would tease him later, right now he didn't want to spoil the fun. 

Dave, covered his brother in strawberry syrup, and then took his thick hard cock into his hand. He began licking the underside, and then the tip, where Ray's delicious precome had formed. 

"Mmm...strawberry precome, I can't wait to taste strawberry and actual come!" After that he wasted no time. Dave took his brother in his mouth, and tightened his lips to give his brother the ultimate friction. Bobbing his head up and down, Ray gripped the blanket, and threw his head back.

"Fuck, Dave, you suck a mean cock! Oh!" Ray moaned.

Dave momentarily popped off of Ray's cock and moved it so he could suck on his brother's balls which were covered in syrup and saliva. Ray was squirming again, eager to have his cock back in his brother's mouth.

When Dave was done enjoying his brother's balls, he went back to sucking his cock, and after he got to a nice pace, he began stroking himself. Whenever he moaned, it vibrated on Ray's cock, causing him to call out!

Both brothers were becoming wound up, deep within, thighs tight! Ray could not help but to buck into his brother, hitting him in the back of the throat untill finally the moment came when his body let go, and he began spurting come down his little brother's throat with a loud cry.

Hearing Ray's pleasure, and tasting his salty come, he came undone as well. Come spurted onto the carpet, which by now, had plenty of stains and no longer mattered. 

Standing up, cock still in his hand, he got between his brother's legs, and kissed him so that he could taste strawberry come.

"Chocolate's better, but that's not bad. Wonder what else we could use?" Ray wondered. 

"Kiss me again, Ray." Dave begged. He was sticky, but desired more affection. Ray obliged and then told him that kissing in the shower sounded like a good idea.

"So long as you are kissing me, I don't care where we are!" Ray embraced his sweet brother, and then they went off to have a shower.


End file.
